Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{5}{8} \times 0.5 \times -0.75 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{5}{8} = 0.625$ Now we have: $ 0.625 \times 0.5 \times -0.75 = {?} $ $ 0.625 \times 0.5 \times -0.75 = -0.234375 $